Field of Invention
The invention relates to a wireless power transmission system.
Related Art
In recent years, touch panels have been gradually and widely used in consumer electronic devices such as smart phones, digital cameras, MP3 players, PDAs, GPS, hand-held PC, and ultra mobile PC (UMPC). A touch panel is combined with a display to form a touch-sensitive display device.
On the other hand, in view of the convenience of portable electronic devices, charging devices for portable electronic devices, such as solar charging devices for Bluetooth earphones and solar charging devices for mobile phones, have been developed. Portable electronic devices in the prior art are electrically connected with batteries or charging adaptor through connectors to perform charging, which results in that openings must be formed in the housings of the portable electronic devices for the connectors. The exposed connector or even an internal circuit may be affected by moisture through the opening formed in the housing since moisture is known to cause malfunction of electronic components. For example, a mobile phone is provided with a power jack for connecting with a charger to charge the mobile phone, and moisture can contact internal components through the charging connector. Furthermore, it is easy for a connector or a portable electronic device to be damaged when users plug or unplug the connector.
In another occasion, the electronic label of merchandise not only can provide the customers different shopping experience but also can enhance the efficiency of cooperate operation. However, one major obstacle to deploy the electronic label is the source of electric power. A setup that can compatible with existing shelf or warehouse without extra wiring for power can help to prevail the application of electronic label.
Moreover, recently the stylus input for human-machine interface has been developed rapidly. When the design of the pen is of an active type, how to achieve both a streamlined appearance and a power source for long-term usage is also an important issue while promoting stylus input.
Therefore, this invention is to provide a wireless power transmission system configured in a display device. The system uses the display device to transmit power to other electronic devices to enhance the charging convenience and reduce the use of the connector, thereby reducing costs, saving energy and protecting the environment.